


The girl that did as she was told

by Kyril



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Other, Spoiler: Implied Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyril/pseuds/Kyril
Summary: 'Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was quiet and obedient, and she did as her mother told her.'An original dark fairy tale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The girl that did as she was told

**Author's Note:**

> This evolved from one sentence to a whole story within an hour and a half.  
> Enjoy!

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was quiet and obedient, and she did as her mother told her. 

When she was four years old, her mother told her to get some eggs from the neighbours. She did so, and her mother baked the most delicious cake. The girl was happy.

When she was five, her mother told her to get some milk from the farmer. She did so, and her mother gave her a big glass of it. The girl was happy.

When she was six, her mother told her to get a chicken from the butcher. She did so, and her mother roasted the chicken and gave her a piece. The girl was happy.

When she was seven, her mother told her to get one of the ducks from the pond. It was a difficult request, but the girl did so. And her mother made a soup out of the duck and gave her a bowl. The girl was happy.

When she was eight, her mother told her to go and meet one of the other girls in town, and to bring her home. She did so, and her mother talked to the other girl for a long time. Later she played with her, and the girl was happy.

When she was nine, her mother told her to get the other girl again. She did so, and her mother took the other girl inside, and she did not see her again. They ate a delicious meal that day. The girl quickly forgot about the other girl, and she was happy.

When she was ten, her mother told her to meet one of the boys in town, and to bring him home. She did so, and her mother took the boy inside, and she did not see him again. They ate a delicious meal that day, and the girl was happy.

When she was eleven, her mother told her to meet one of the other girls in town, and to bring her home. She did so, and her mother took the other girl inside. Then, her mother told the girl to get the fire going. She did so, and her mother was very proud of her and told her to go and play. They ate a delicious meal that day, and the girl was happy.

When she was twelve, her mother told her to meet one of the boys in town, and to bring him home. She did so, and her mother told her to bring the boy to the oven and push him inside. The girl did not do it.  
Her mother got angry, and the girl took the boy's hand, and they ran away from the house. The girl was not happy.

When she was thirteen, the girl lived by herself. She took some eggs from the neighbour, and she took some milk from the farmer, and then she caught a duck from the pond. Her meal did not taste as good as she had hoped. The girl was not happy.

When she was fourteen, the girl met a boy in town, and she brought him home. Her mother was glad, and they ate a delicious meal that day. The girl was happy.

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was quiet and obedient, and she did as her mother told her.


End file.
